Max Jackson and the battle of death
by CrazyDamson
Summary: Percy did everything for his daughter. Gave up his life as a hero to give her a 'normal' life. He even gave his life just to give her enough time to get to Camp Half Blood. Now this is her adventure with her friends as she tries to stop the end of the world. Just a normal day for a Jackson. Better then it sounds! I own nothing from the books, only my characters.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson loved one girl more than anyone else. Max Jackson, his little Maxi Mouse. She was his pride and joy and one of his biggest Achilles heel that anyone had ever seen. The little girl had him wrapped around her finger the second she was born. He'd do anything and everything to protect her.

Once she was born, he knew the dangers she'd face. Not only was she a half blood (this will be explained in latter chapters), but she was his daughter and he had many enemies who would just love to get back at him by killing her.

So his answer was to leave it all. Camp half-blood, Olympus, his friends, his family, and most importantly he made sure all ties were cut from the Gods. It was easy to disappear and never be found by anyone. All you need in some money and a magical necklace that hide your scent from God and monsters alike.

But it was worth it to watch his Maxi grow and have a semi normal life. Of course he never hide the truth from her, he had raised her to know about the gods and Olympus. He'd raised her to be ready to fight and survive if anything happen to him.

His plan had worked out well for the good part of eleven years. They had eleven years of semi peace and happy life. That is until a giant snake women had crashed throw his living room window breathing fire.

Of course he had went into battle and fought with all of his heart. He had proven a hard battle by the many cuts on the monsters bodies oozing with green...well he wasn't exactly sure what it was oozing.

With one last cut to the monsters head it was over. The monster gave a low hiss and turned to dust, but not before striking his back with its poisonous claws. This would be his last wound and his fight. This would be the end of Percy Jackson.

It was a good thing he had he thought as he laid on the ground dying. It had been a bad fight, the worst fight he'd ever been in. Though even though he was on the floor dying he had won, because his fighting the worst fight of his life gave his daughter enough time to get away. To get to the only safe place for half bloods. For her to start her own adventures at Camp Half Blood. He'd given her enough time to start the story of Max Jackson just as the story of Percy Jackson ended.

He couldn't think of a better way for him to die.

! !##$$$

Okay so to clear things up.

1) Yes Max is a half blood. How is that possible? You'll have to keep reading to find out :)

2) Yes Percy had to die this way. I'm crying just writing it, don't judge me!

3) From this point on the story will be told throw Max's pov and more of her life with Percy will be explained. Along with why he never told anyone about her.

4) This is told after the fifth book and the second Titian war. So nothing of the second series will be part of this. Sorry

5)please review


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could. The backs of my legs hurt from being pushed to hard for to long. I can't even remember the last time I had been able to sit and rest. But I was so close I could almost feel it in my blood, I had to be close to Camp I don't know how much longer I can go on if I wasn't.

"REEEEE!" A angry shill cry broke the quietness of the forest around me. I blinked away dirt in my eye as I tripped over another logs, but didn't stop for a second and kept running like my life depended on it (which at this point it did!).

I held in a cry of pain as I felt something claw my shoulder making me feel really odd. Where my feet on the ground, and why was the trees spinning around me. What ever is happening I didn't like it, I felt like I was going to fall asleep.

'I'm going to die' was running throw my head as I stumbled one last time as I felt everything go black and I rolled down a large hill. Right as the blackness surrounded my vision completely I caught just a glimmer of something gold.

'Am I dead?' I thought glumly, every part of my body hurt and felt really heavy. Even my eyes felt like lead and I couldn't open them. Also my head felt really fuzzy like everything was broken up into pieces and flying in weird directions.

"I...No...Percy." I heard the voice but it sounded like it was underwater. It's hard to make out and I am only able to get every few words.

"Snake...run...nothing." This voice was darker and sadder.

"Protect...love...keep." This voice was really strange. I could only say it made me feel peaceful and all my limbs just felt lighter. I could almost feel the warmth and love in the voice.

But what were they talking about? Who were they? Where am I? What happen? Are they friend of foe? Doesn't really matter if I can't even open my eyes. So come on Max open your stupid eyes!

Slowly with much difficulty I opened my eyes. Even with them open everything was really fuzzy like I was looking at it throw a tissue. All I could make out was some fuzzy images standing at the foot of my bed before I felt everything go dark again.

~~!~~

This time when I woke up everything was still really sore, but I could move. I was in a tan tent with a bunch of beds. No one was inside the tent and it was eerily quiet. The room was really dreary and not just because of the dimming light. It was just depressing being in the room, much less staying in their.

I got out of bed quickly grabbing my jacket that was laying on a chair next to the bed I was just sleeping in. As I put it on I quickly looked in my pocket for my trusty sword, Arrow. I had gotten it for my tenth birthday a little over a year ago.

I'd gotten it in the strangest way. The morning of my tenth birthday I woke up and found a box with black wrapping paper on it. There was a card but all it said was 'use it well'. When I opened the box I'd found a flip lighter and when I flipped up the cap it turned into a sword.

I don't know what woke up my dad the sound of the sword hitting the floor, or possibly my screaming. Almost eminently he was standing in my door way his own sword in his hand and his bathrobe half on, tooth-brush hanging out of his mouth.

That is when he explained everything to me. The Dem-i-gods, Camp half blood, the gods, and of course monsters. Mostly he warned me about all the monsters that would be attacking me. So that 's how we spent my tenth birthday, him telling me all about this other world and learning new sword tricks. After that it seemed like everyday something was attacking me. Nothing to bad that I couldn't handle or dad couldn't come and handle for me. Well till last night when we finally found a monster that even dad couldn't beat.

I ignored the lump in my throat and walked out of the tent, now was not the time to think about it. It was dark out and the sky was full of stars, hundreds maybe thousands. I salty light smell filled the air like we were near the ocean, one of my favorite places.

There were a lot of buildings but no one around, but for some reason I felt pulled to this giant house in the front. Their wasn't much to it, the paint was this ugly sunflower yellow and was peeling off. A few of the windows broken and shutters were hanging off their hinges. If anything it looked like a death trap, so of course I had to go walk into it.

The inside wasn't in better shape. There was stuff littered everywhere clothes, empty pizza boxes, and half eaten enchiladas. It looked like a teenage college dorm room, or my room back home. Something did catch my eye, hanging on the wall half covered with a shirt was a picture frame.

My eyes quickly found my dad, he was younger maybe seventeen years old. He had one of his lazed back smiles on his face and his arms around a girl with curly blond hair (Annabeth). Next to him was a guy with goat legs (Grover), a kid who looked like death him self (Nico), Then a red-headed girl (Rachel) and a buff girl (Clarissa) looked like they were fighting, and in the corner a bicker girl with a crown (Thalia) was scowling two trouble maker looking boys (Conner and Travis).

Everyone looked happy in the photo, they all looked like close nit group of friends. I just could help but wonder why the red-headed girl looked guilty.

"Last photo we ever had taken before your father disappeared." Now to say the sudden voice scared me Is an understatement. I jumped at least a foot off the ground and dropped the photo, luckily not breaking it.

"Who'd said I was-" I stopped quickly when I saw this guy had a horses rare-end and a human body attached. "Wow."

"I get that often Miss. Jackson."


End file.
